cicatrize
by tarinapple
Summary: ... belum, belum terlambat untuk bangkit dari lautan dosa, belum terlambat untuk menyambut uluran tangannya—asal kau tidak ikut menarik dirinya ke dalam lautan dosa. /"—selama itu dirimu, aku tidak masalah." [ canon modified. missing scene. ]
1. tenggat nyata

"Sasuke-_kun_ akan dipenjara?"

Gurat-gurat lelah dan sedikit syok bercampur aduk di wajahnya, helai merah mudanya tampak agak kusut dan memanjang liar—seolah belum sempat diurus. Sakura tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan membuat napasnya kembali memburu hari ini—selain kabar Naruto yang diam-diam makan _ramen_ di saat kondisinya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dan Sasuke yang akan dipenjara dengan kondisi yang tak jauh beda dari Naruto.

Kakashi selaku _Hokage_ yang baru diangkat punya banyak—banyak sekali pekerjaan. Salah satunya adalah mengurus penjahat-penjahat yang berusaha mengambil celah saat semua _shinobi_ pergi berperang. Sasuke bukan salah satunya, tapi ia adalah mantan ninja buronan yang mengacau di pertemuan Lima _Kage_ tempo lalu.

Guru pembimbing tim tujuh itu merasa perlu mengabarkan ini pada Sakura—selaku orang yang menangani masa pemulihan Sasuke dan Naruto. Yah, awalnya oranglain yang akan menangani dua murid lelakinya itu tapi Sakura bersikeras mengambil alih, katanya gadis itu tidak akan tenang jika yang merawat kedua sahabatnya itu bukan dirinya—Sakura bukannya tidak memercayai rekan-rekannya. Kau harus memosisikan diri sebagai gadis itu, baru kauakan tahu _rasanya_.

Akibat menangani Sasuke dan Naruto—serta beberapa korban perang lainnya, Sakura tak sempat mengurus diri. Niat untuk berendam di air panas seusai perang sirna ketika menyadari betapa banyaknya korban luka ia harus ia tangani. Sakura tahu ini risiko pekerjaannya. Tak ada jalan lain, Sakura memang tidak akan mengeluh soal ini.

"Benar, apakah kondisi tubuhnya sudah memungkinkan untuk ditempatkan di penjara?" Kakashi bertanya datar namun lawan bicaranya malah tertawa geli.

"_Rokudaime-sama_, Anda sangat memperhatikan Sasuke-_kun_. Meski sejak awal Anda menempatkan ia dipenjara, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan mati."

Kakashi seperti tertangkap basah. "Sakura, kau ini," Kehabisan kata-kata, pria itu menyerah. "Baik-baik, kau menang. Beri tahu aku kalau Sasuke sudah cukup sehat untuk kuseret ke penjara. Ah, ya, jangan panggil aku seperti _itu_."

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum sendu. "Baik, _Sensei_. Apa aku perlu membuatkan rekam medis Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sepertinya itu perlu," Kakashi mengafirmasi. "tapi melihat banyaknya hal yang harus kau urus selain Sasuke, aku tidak memberi tenggat waktu untuk itu. Berikan padaku kalau kau sudah selesai."

Gadis itu menyengir. "_Sensei_, kau ini terlalu memanjakanku tahu."

"Kau adalah salah satu kesayanganku. Naruto dan Sasuke terlalu banyak mendapat kasih sayangku, kau sampai sedikit terabaikan," balasnya setengah bercanda. Tapi kalau dikilas balik, benar juga. Kakashi tahu kalau murid perempuannya ini kuat, tapi melihat aksi Sakura dalam perang—mau tak mau membuatnya lebih memperhatikan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau _Sensei_ pikir begitu. Aku pamit dulu." Sakura menundukan kepala sejenak sebelum berbalik dan membuka pintu ruang Hokage.

"Ah, Sakura!"

"Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Tentang penjara itu, aku harap kau mau tutup mulut."

Senyum kecut terulas di bibir tipisnya. "Tidak perlu khawatir, _Sensei_."

* * *

**cicatrize © tarinapple | 2019 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

chapter 1 – tenggat nyata.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**UCHIHA** Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, oniks hitamnya terpaku dalam kehampaan. Entah apa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya, intinya Uzumaki Naruto—yang mengamati sejak tadi—sama sekali tidak paham, kenapa Sasuke sangat suka menjebaknya dalam keheningan? Sudah tahu kalau Naruto itu berisik, dan kalau Sasuke terus-terusan diam seperti itu Naruto akan sungguh-sungguh kabur lagi ke kedai ramen untuk dapat teman bicara.

Setidaknya Paman Teuchi jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke.

"Kupikir aku harus _bergerak_ lagi," gumam Naruto jengkel namun terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda itu tak sepenuhnya terjebak dalam kehampaan. Buktinya ia menoleh dan menatap datar Naruto.

"Kaumau kabur lagi?"

"Kenapa? Kaumau ikut?" tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kita bisa makan ramen. Makanan rumah sakit sama sekali tidak enak."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau berniat memutus telingamu?"

Tentu saja. Setelah ketahuan kabur, Sakura langsung ke kamar mereka dan menarik telinga Naruto—menempatkan berbagai macam omelan disertai sumpah serapah. Naruto hanya mengerang kesakitan karena, ayolah, mungkin itu hanya jeweran. Tapi ini Sakura! _Sakura!_

Bisa dibayangkan perih bukan main yang segera saja merayapi telinganya. Naruto bahkan bergidik ketika membayangkan kejadian empat jam yang lalu itu.

"Tidak, tidak lagi—_ttebayo_!"

"Hn, bagus."

Hening lagi. Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Tapi, Sasuke, coba kau saja yang kabur ke kedai ramen—bungkuskan untukku! Jadi telingaku maupun telingamu tidak akan putus! Sakura mana berani menjewermu ... Ah, tapi kurasa ia _sudah_ berani! Lagipula nanti telingamu yang akan putus, bukan aku."

Sasuke menyipit tidak suka. "Apa yang bisa kudapatkan setelah memutuskan telingaku?"

Naruto mencibir, "Kau ini bisa diajak bercanda tidak, sih?! Aku ini bosan. BOSAN! Mereka bilang rombongan _Kazekage, Tsuchikage_, dan _Raikage_ akan menjengukku! Kapan itu?! Kapan?! Terjebak bersamamu benar-benar membuatku gila—_dattebayo_!"

"Mereka harus mengurus desanya sendiri."

"Ya, aku tahu," Naruto mencicit. "aku hanya ... bosan. Kau terus-terusan melamun. Ino-Shika-Cho sibuk berkabung, dan teman-teman lainnya sibuk membantu pemulihan. Kakashi-_sensei_ bahkan tidak pernah menjengukku. Dan Sakura-_chan_ pun sedang berjuang keras di luar sana. Tapi kita ... malah terjebak di sini."

"Kalau kautahu Sakura sedang berjuang—" Oniksnya langsung melebar. Kenapa ia mengucapkan pemikirannya?

"Kenapa berhenti?" sengit Naruto, safir birunya menyipit ke arah Sasuke.

Dikatai seperti itu mana bisa Sasuke berhenti. "Kalau kautahu ia sedang berjuang, kau seharusnya tidak kabur dan malah merepotkannya."

Naruto menganga—tertohok keras. "Begini Sasuke," Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah duduk di kasurnya. "aku tahu kau sudah minta maaf pada Sakura. Tapi kau—peduli padanya, _dattebayo_?"

Naruto tahu ia akan menjadi jahat setelah mengucapkan itu. Pemuda pirang itu tahu betul kalau Sasuke memang peduli pada mereka—tim tujuh—dalam keadaan apa pun itu. Bisa dibilang tim tujuh ada satu-satunya yang Sasuke miliki di Konoha, bahkan teman-teman seangkatan mereka pun masih kesusahan mempercayai Sasuke. Terlepas dari semua yang terjadi, Sasuke masihlah pelaku penyerangan terhadap Killer Bee, Sasuke masihlah mantan anggota Akatsuki, sampai kapanpun Sasuke akan tetap memiliki _track record_ buruk itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke menyesal dalam lamunannya—sejak ia meminta maaf pada Sakura.

Tapi sesal tak akan mengubah apa pun. Dalam lamunannya Sasuke selalu menunggu untuk diseret ke penjara. Meski dihukum mati sekalipun, Sasuke tak keberatan—ia sudah ada niat untuk memutus napas sejak usainya pertarungan dengan Naruto, tapi rivalnya itu melarang. Kendati mendekam di sana selamanya, Sasuke terima. Ia merasa _pantas_. Atas segala kejahatan yang Sasuke perbuat, pemuda itu akan menanggung konsekuensinya.

Dan karena itu semua peduli pada Sakura adalah hal yang salah.

Sasuke menyakitinya terlalu dalam, hingga pemuda itu rasa tak akan ada dirinya dalam hati Sakura. Tapi saat ia akan bertarung dengan Naruto, dan gadis itu berkata; _kalau saja, kalau saja Sakura punya tempat di hati Sasuke—sedikit saja, tolong jangan pergi lagi._

_Jangan pergi lagi_. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa efek dari ujaran terakhir Sakura membuatnya menoleh, menampilkan senyum sendu. Tidak mengerti lagi mengapa Sasuke merasa kalau menangani Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan dengan benar; hingga ia menempatkan gadis itu dalam sebuah mimpi.

Mengapa? Mengapa dirinya tak bisa melakukan hal yang benar sekalipun itu _untuk_ Sakura? Bahkan di saat Sasuke seharusnya tidak peduli lagi, agar tidak memupuk harapan yang berujung patah hati, Sasuke malah melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Sasuke mulai peduli. Ketika _chakra_ hangat yang bentuknya akan ia selalu ingat itu mengaliri bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, kala tangan itu menyentuh dirinya, kala netra hijau itu menatapnya. Sasuke mulai gagal untuk berhenti peduli.

Tapi seharusnya Sasuke memang tidak peduli. Karena pemuda itu tak bisa menawarkan apa pun pada Sakura ketika masa depannya sendiri berada di tangan Konoha, bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan Sakura berharap pada seorang kriminal macam dirinya?

Itu sungguh tidak _pantas_.

Maka Sasuke menyahut ketus. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tenang saja," Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, dan hei! Itu sakit, Bung! Naruto menepuk bahu di mana tangannya hilang. Menyakitkan, dan Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto.

"Lagipula kau benar juga," Naruto menyahut sendu. "Sakura-_chan_ sangat sibuk. Bahkan menemani kita pun ia tidak sempat kecuali untuk memeriksa kondisi kita, dan mengomeliku! Ia selalu saja pergi setelah itu—_ttebayo_ ... "

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespons apa, ia hanya menatap Naruto yang tampaknya akan melanjutkan ucapan,

"Sakura-_chan_ mungkin tak sempat mandi," Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, pipinya kemudian berdenyut. "Ngh ... ngomong-ngomong soal mandi. Sudah sejak lama sekali aku tak pernah melihat Sakura-_chan_ di pemandian air panas."

Otomatis Sasuke melebarkan mata.

"Kau mengintipnya?!"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudku!" Naruto buru-buru meralat. "Maksudku, kalau kau memperhatikan Sakura—yah, itupun kalau kau ada di Konoha ketika kita beranjak dewasa—wajah gadis itu akan semakin cerah. Yah, kau tahulah, efek berendam air panas. Sakura-_chan_, atau siapa pun gadisnya, akan terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik setelah berendam air panas. Rambutnya mereka akan basah, dan dengan pipi yang merona, kalau beruntung kau bisa melihat mereka dalam balutan _kimono_ sehabis mandi. Ughhhh! Mereka sangat cantik—_ttebayo_!"

Sasuke memutar mata. "Fantasimu menggelikan."

"Hei, itu wajar!" pekiknya tak terima. "Jangan-jangan kau ini penyuka sesama jenis, ya? Dilihat dari yang dekat denganmu ... ya, laki-laki semua! Hei! Yang paling dekat denganmu itu aku—_ttebayo_!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menemukan selera humornya bangkit secara tidak wajar. "Mungkin aku benar-benar menyukaimu, _Dobe_."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat, kemudian sedikit merapikan helai-helai merah mudanya. Gadis itu baru saja usai bertemu Kakashi serta berdiskusi dengan beberapa senior tentang kondisi pasien-pasien di sini, sekarang ia berencana menemui Sasuke dan Naruto di luar jam kunjungan dokter. Awalnya ia melangkah santai. Namun pekik-pekik tak wajar Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"JAUH! JAUHKAN DIRIMU DARIKU, _DATTEBAYO_! SELANGKAH KAU MAJU _RASENGAN_ INI AKAN MEMBUNTUNGKAN TANGANMU YANG MASIH UTUH ITU!"

Menggebrak pintu, Sakura terengah. "Naruto?!"

Ada Naruto yang berdiri—nyaris merapatkan diri pada tembok—di sudut, dan Sasuke yang mematung di tengah ruangan. Oniksnya yang awalnya berkilat jenaka berubah datar ketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya—lelah. Kali ini kekacauan apa lagi yang dibuat dua rekannya?

"Sasuke! Sasuke menyukaiku, _dattebayo_! Sakura-_chan_, dia _belok_!" Naruto menyeret kakinya dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sakura sambil takut-takut melirik Sasuke. "Selamatkan aku, Sakura-_chan_! Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

Gadis itu hanya mampu berjengit kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Kalaupun Sasuke belok, kurasa ia tidak berselera denganmu."

"Ouch! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto tersinggung bukan main. "Kenapa sih kau ini selalu saja membela Sasuke?! Saat Sasuke tidak ada biasanya kau selalu ada pihakku—_dattebayo_!" pekiknya tak terima.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali ke kasurnya, bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menatap datar Naruto. "Itu karena kau bodoh. Termakan ucapan Sasuke adalah hal yang bodoh, Naruto."

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tercengang, terperangah akan ucapan si Haruno barusan. Bahkan ketika Sakura menyeret Naruto untuk kembali ke kasurnya, pemuda pirang itu masih menganga.

_Termakan ucapan Sasuke adalah hal yang bodoh –Haruno Sakura._ Diam-diam Sasuke menggigiti pipi dalamnya.

"Kau ini, biasanya selalu bisa diajak bercanda—kenapa sekarang serius, hah?!" Sakura melemparkan diri ke kursi di dekat ranjang Naruto. Kemudian maniknya melirik Sasuke yang senantiasa terpaku padanya. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, katakan kalau itu bohong."

"Itu memang bohong," Sasuke menandaskan dengan tajam. Mendengarnya, Naruto mencebik. Hei, kenapa orang itu terlihat kecewa, sekarang?! Berapa hati perempuan yang akan patah ketika tahu Naruto dan Sasuke memang _belok?_ Sakura bergidik ketika membayangkan dirinya pun akan ikut sakit hati. Tunggu, topik ini sangat menjijikan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana lenganmu, Naruto? Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak juga," Naruto reflek memegang tangannya yang sudah buntung. "hanya nyeri jika aku bergerak terlalu banyak."

"Katakan padaku kalau rasa sakitnya tak bisa ditahan lagi," katanya tegas. "berlaku untukmu juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke yang sibuk dalam lamunannya pun sedikit berjengit—agak ditutupi—akhirnya ia mengangguk sopan. Melihatnya Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kalian keluar dari rumah sakit, aku ingin kita jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" Sakura menawarkan dan Naruto langsung berseru girang. Tampaknya pemuda itu sungguhan melupakan topik _belok_.

"_Yattaaaaaa_! Aku akan berkencan dengan Sakura-_chan_!"

Praktis saja sebuah tinju halus mendarat di kepala kuningnya, Sakura merespons geram, "Maksudku _kita bertiga_, tim tujuh, _shannaroo!_ Kau ini bisa berhenti bersikap bodoh tidak? Penggemarmu akan lari karena sikapmu ini!"

Naruto meringis mendengar ujaran pedas rekan perempuannya itu. "Ugh, kalau begitu mereka bukan penggemar sejati!"

Sasuke menatap keduanya datar. Sepercik iri tumbuh melihat interaksi kedua rekannya itu. Tentu saja, sesal turut kembali hadir. Kalau saja Sasuke tetap tinggal di Konoha, atau kalau saja setidaknya Sasuke mendengar Naruto dan batal pergi ke luar desa, dan _kalau saja_ yang lainnya. Semuanya tak akan seperti ini; mereka bertiga, tim tujuh, akan tetap utuh. Sasuke akan dapat berinteraksi secara leluasa dengan mereka, berbagi suka dan duka, menertawakan lelucon bersama, dan lainnya yang sangat indah dalam angan sang pemuda.

Karena saat ini Sasuke merasa ada sebuah tembok besar yang menghalanginya ikut campur.

Dan tidak salah lagi, tembok besar itu buatan rekan perempuannya; Haruno Sakura.

.

* * *

Kalau dapat memilih, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura merawatnya.

Karena di setiap kesempatan, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk memaku pandang padanya. Apalagi ketika gadis itu terlihat sangat, sangat canggung terhadapnya. Meski _chakra_ tetap dialirkan, perban tetap diganti, semua lukanya diurus dengan hati-hati—seluruh tindak-tanduk itu terasa canggung.

Ke mana? Ke mana Haruno Sakura yang selalu tanpa takut akan menempel dengan Sasuke?

Kenapa gadis itu seolah membangun batas yang nyata di antara mereka? Di sela tatap khawatir dari netra hijaunya, Sasuke tetap merasa ada batas di antara mereka. Betapa Sasuke tahu Sakura memang masih menyayanginya, dan betapa Sasuke pun tahu Sakura masih berharap padanya, serta betapa Sasuke pun tahu kalau Sakura terlepas dari perasaannya—berusaha menjaga jarak.

Kali ini Sakura mengunjungi mereka tengah malam, entah apa alasannya—sudah dua hari terlewat dari insiden kabur itu—dan gadis itu datang tepat saat Naruto sudah sibuk mendengkur, kalau boleh jujur Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Tidak kalau Naruto tidak menutup mulutnya.

Sakura menyadari dengkuran Naruto terlalu keras, gadis itu menutup gorden pembatas dan meletakkan bantal di atas wajah Naruto. Sedikit teredam, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi gangguan.

"Maaf, aku baru tahu kalau istirahatmu benar-benar terganggu akan Naruto."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Sakura tercengang. "Hei, Naruto belum mati!"

"Tapi dia tertidur seperti orang mati."

Hening sejenak. Netra Sakura tetap terpaku pada gorden yang tertutup. Kemudian Sakura berkata, "Pasti lelah sekali, menjadi Naruto," Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang terduduk di ranjang. "dan menjadi dirimu."

Sakura yang memang duduk di dekat ranjang Sasuke melihat jelas ketidaksukaan Sasuke akan ujaran terakhirnya.

"Betapa lelahnya aku membayangkan menjadi kau," Sasuke meniru dengan ketus yang berusaha ditutupi. Sasuke terlalu lama bicara dengan nada ketus hingga membuatnya menjadi ujaran biasa saja sedikit sulit. "harus mengurus semua korban di saat dirimu sendiri butuh diurus."

Sakura melebarkan matanya, tersinggung. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau tidak sempat melakukannya," Oniksnya terpaku pada betapa lepeknya helai merah muda Sakura, betapa kuyunya ekspresi sang gadis, dan sungguh kalau Sasuke bisa—ia akan merengkuh Sakura saat ini juga karena dalam maniknya, tersimpan begitu banyak, begitu banyak hal yang mungkin akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

Sasuke ingin Sakura meledak saja, supaya maniknya tak lagi sesendu itu.

"Tidak, tidak, aku sudah keramas di kamar mandi staff tiga hari lalu."

"Tiga hari lalu," Sasuke mengulang—berusaha tidak sinis tetapi Sakura (sebagai perempuan) masih saja tersinggung.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak cantik, tapi bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya tengah malam begini?"

Sakura yang Sasuke kenal tidak akan berbicara sepedas itu, tapi entah mengapa pemuda itu tak keberatan. "Kau salah tanggap."

Sakura memasang ekspresi sebal yang dibuat-buat. "Terserah." Kendati ia sedang sebal tetapi melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke menatapnya, seluruh perasaan itu menguap entah ke mana. Sasuke kini benar-benar menatapnya. Apa seisi semesta telah paham? Sasuke menatapnya dengan kepedulian—sesuatu yang Sakura kira tak akan pernah ia dapatkan dari sang pemuda.

"Bagaimana lenganmu?" Sakura membuat topik lagi. Sebab hening bersama Sasuke sama dengan Sakura yang mengizinkan Sasuke mendengar detak jantungnya yang diluar batas frekuensi normal ini.

"Akan nyeri kalau aku mengingatnya."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kau akan merasa nyeri ketika sadar lenganmu buntung?

"Kira-kira seperti itu." Sasuke kemudian ikut mengernyit ketika nyeri itu benar-benar datang. Sakura yang sadar segera saja bangkit, ia menggulung lengan baju rumah sakit Sasuke dan mengalirkan _chakra_-nya tepat di mana tangan itu terputus—atau lebih tepatnya, hancur.

Lalu nyaman itu datang begitu cepat. Sasuke tanpa sadar menghela napas. Memang tak sesakit dalam ekspetasi Sakura, namun _chakra_ gadis itu tetap saja membawa hangat tak terkira hingga Sasuke bisa tertidur kapan saja kendati sedari tadi dengkuran Naruto masih menginterupsi.

"Duduklah," ujar Sasuke sambil menggeser posisinya. Sakura menggulum senyum canggung lalu ikut duduk di ranjang Sasuke sambil terus mengalirkan _chakra_-nya. Pandangan Sasuke terus saja terpaku pada sang gadis sementara Sakura berulang kali (berpura-pura) mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pengendalian _chakra_-nya.

"Kau sangat ahli." Pujian itu terlontar begitu saja. Sakura langsung mendongak—dan menyadari kalau jaraknya sudah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Terbukti dari mata hitam yang langsung menyoroti matanya tanpa ampun. Melindungi jantungnya, Sakura sedikit bergeser.

"Ahli ...?"

"Mengendalikan _chakra_-mu," Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada chakra berwarna tosca itu. "Oranglain yang kukenal mengendalikannya tak sebaik ini."

"Maksudmu Karin-_san_?"

Tiba-tiba saja memori pahit melintasi kepala keduanya. Kala mereka berusaha saling bunuh di atas jembatan. Ketika Sakura mengorbankan perasaannya, berusaha mengelabuhi Sasuke untuk membunuhnya namun gagal. Terimakasih pada Naruto yang datang tepat waktu kala itu.

"Ya, dia juga ahli tapi dalam keadaan tertentu aliran _chakra_-nya jadi tidak teratur," _—sedangkan kau tetap stabil, sejak aku melihatmu di peperangan itu sendiri. _

Sakura menggulum senyum. "Terima kasih, itu berarti latihanku tidak sia-sia."

Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura—menemukan tanda belah ketupat yang sedikit tertutup poni. Mendadak tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menyingkirkannya, namun terhenti di udara, Sakura menyadari.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menelan ludah. "aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Sakura segera menghentikan aliran _chakra_-nya. Tangannya saling menggosok satu sama lain sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudah sebaik apa?"

"Tidak pernah _sebaik_ _ini_."

Ada sebuah makna yang tersampaikan, dan Sakura cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu. Tak terpikirkan untuk segera turun dan pulang, Sakura? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke. Praktis sang gadis menoleh.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu kerepotan selama belakangan ini," Tenggorokan Sasuke mendadak kering. Ia sedikit berdeham. "kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku sudah banyak melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu."

Manik Sakura melunak. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Terlepas dari segala hal yang kauperbuat, kau tetap bagian dari tim tujuh—temanku, sahabatku. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan diam ketika kau atau salah satu dari kalian terluka?"

Sasuke menipiskan bibir. Dirinya pun, Sasuke pun tak akan membiarkan salah seorang dari tim tujuh terluka, _tidak lagi_. "Terimakasih."

Betapa seribu terimakasih ingin Sasuke ucapkan ketika Sakura tersenyum manis. Mengapa, mengapa ada gadis semulia ini jatuh cinta pada dirinya yang sekotor ini? Bagaimana bisa semesta begitu kejam padanya? Bagaimana bisa sepaket cinta datang tanpa syarat sekaligus patah hati tanpa ujung seperti ini? Mengapa semesta tega melakukan ini pada Sakura? Dan pada dirinya?

Dan dari segala bentuk interprestasi rasa sayang dan takut kehilangan yang pernah ada, Sasuke memilih untuk merengkuh Sakura dengan tangan tunggalnya. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sakura membelalak. Jantungnya berdegup cepat—mengisi gendang telinganya. Dirinya tak mampu melakukan apa pun. Bahkan ketika ia merasa dalam rengkuhan itu Sasuke kembali menggerakan tangan tunggalnya—menyentuh helai merah muda Sakura, dan bersinggungan dengan kepalanya berulang kali, seolah mencari sesuatu. Kemudian tangan itu menemukan yang diinginkan, perlahan ikatan _hitai_ _ate_-nya yang tersembunyi dilepas dengan sabar. Letupan rasa itu tak mau berhenti, Sakura merasakan mulas luar biasa ketika _hitai ate_-nya berhasil jatuh dan memperdengarkan dentingan di tengah sunyinya malam.

Sasuke merengkuhnya dan Sakura gagal menanyakan alasannya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengelus rambut Sakura, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas segala kebaikanmu, tapi malam ini tolong biarkan dirimu beristirahat, aku akan membantumu."

Perlahan pelupuk matanya memanas, memproduksi air yang mengaburkan pandangannya yang memang sudah redup sedari ia dibawa ke dada Sasuke. Isak lemah yang teredam, hingga tangan Sakura yang membalas pelukan Sasuke pun tidak dipermasalahkan oleh sang pemuda. Entah dari mana datangnya sabar itu, namun Sasuke setia—menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan tangisnya hingga gadis itu sepenuhnya rileks dan tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Aroma Sasuke yang menenangkan membuat sang gadis nyaman dan mengantuk dengan cepat hingga tanpa sadar menaikkan kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu ke atas tempat tidur dan meringkuk ke arah Sasuke. Sakura tak sempat memikirkan hari esok karena kesadarannya telah dijemput ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke menghela napas dan memperbaiki posisinya yang menyandar ke arah kepala ranjang. Oniks hitamnya terpaku pada ekspresi malaikat yang ditampilkan Sakura, begitu tenang dan ... _candu_.

Ada detik-detik penuh keheningan yang selanjutnya dilalui Sasuke seorang diri, dengan tangan tunggal yang setia merengkuh Sakura. Ketika pintu terbuka dan interupsi dengkuran berhenti—Sasuke merasakan sebuah firasat yang membuatnya mengeratkan pelukan pada Sakura.

Kemudian matanya melebar, mendapati Kakashi lengkap dengan dua _shinobi_ lain yang Sasuke tak tahu siapa. Kakashi sendiri pun terkejut melihat Sakura tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke, matanya menyorot sendu sebelum mengucap frasa dibalik maskernya;

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Kalau Sasuke tahu itu akan jadi kesempatan terakhirnya berada sedekat mungkin dengan Sakura, ia akan melakukannya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Maaf, Sakura." Sasuke berbisik sebelum melepas rengkuhannya dan memosisikan Sakura untuk tidur di ranjangnya dengan baik. Setelahnya ia pergi ke depan pintu, ia sedikit menoleh pada gorden yang tertutup—Naruto tahu, batin Sasuke—lalu dengan entengnya Sasuke menyerah. Matanya ditutup dengan kain dan tangan tunggalnya diikat ke belakang. Nyeri tiba-tiba menghampiri—di dadanya, namun Sasuke tak peduli.

Karena inilah, inilah konsekuensi yang Sasuke tunggu. Tidak masalah, tidak masalah baginya.

Tetapi ada retak yang memaksanya kembali dan memeluk sang gadis sekali lagi.

Kalau Sasuke tahu itu akan jadi kesempatan terakhirnya berada sedekat mungkin dengan Sakura, ia akan melakukannya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

_Seharusnya sejak Sasuke tahu konsekuensi itu akan datang, ia harusnya tak memedulikan tembok pembatas dan terus berusaha mengikis jarak. Tak peduli akan ada harapan, patah hati, atau apa pun, itu, tak peduli. _

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

* * *

**[ cicatrize.**

**(v.) to find healing by the process of forming scars. ]**

* * *

.

**[ selanjutnya :**

—**i**a ... ia pasti diperlakukan dengan baik. Kendati Konoha tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada tahanannya, Sakura tetap saja cemas. Ada interogasi, dan interogasi itu mungkin akan _menenggelamkan_ Sasuke lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku ini sudah menyerah ... sejak lama sekali."

—**cicatrize chapter 2 : lika-liku lara. ]**

* * *

.

.

**[ layak dilajutkan atau cukup sampai di sini saja? ]**

.

.


	2. lika-liku lara

"Ini, _Sensei_, silakan."

Sakura meletakkan map di atas meja Hokage sebelum menghembuskan napas lelah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Sakura sudah tidak pulang ke rumah selama empat hari berturut-turut, karena kalau ia pulang dipastikan Ayah dan Ibunya tak akan mengizinkannya pergi ke rumah sakit. Orangtuanya itu terkadang sedikit posesif jika melihat kondisi putrinya. Kendati tahu putri mereka melakukan pelayanan terhadap desa, yang namanya orangtua tidak akan pernah berhenti khawatir. Karena itu Sakura memilih untuk tidak usah pulang saja.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya, Sakura," Kakashi membuka map itu dan mulai membacanya. "Ini milik Sasuke saja?"

"Naruto di halaman selanjutnya, _Sensei_," jawab Sakura sopan. Itu adalah rekam medis yang ia susun. Sakura menangani mereka berdua tanpa membuat rekam medis sebelumnya—jika Tsunade tahu mungkin gadis itu akan dihadiahi omelan panjang—karena kondisi yang sungguh padat. Tapi Sakura masih memiliki ingatan yang bagus hingga ia dapat menyusun rekam medis dengan akurat, kendati di tengah pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"Ini berarti cukup untuk membawanya ke penjara bukan?"

"Ya, _Sensei_."

Kakashi mengangguk dan menutup mapnya. "Aku akan menginformasikannya pada Ibiki."

Sakura terbelalak. "T-tunggu _Sensei_, bukannya ini terlalu malam?"

Pria itu menghela napas, terasa beban berhembus dari sana. "Aku sudah didesak sejak lama, asal kau tahu. Aku mengulur-ngulur waktu, dan kalau mereka melihat rekam medis Sasuke tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menjebloskannya ke penjara."

Sakura menatap Kakashi nanar. "Seharusnya aku berikan ini tahun depan saja, ya, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. "Tidak masalah, sudah kewajibanmu."

Sakura menyadari kalau mungkin saja Sasuke akan diseret ke penjara malam ini juga. Ia kemudian berpamitan dan dengan langkah gontai mengarahkan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Sesak menyelimutinya ketika membuka pintu ruangan dan melihat Sasuke masih terbangun—dan melamun.

Yang dipikirkan Sakura saat itu hanya satu;

_Uchiha Sasuke—jika dimasukkan ke penjara—jiwanya tidak akan tertolong lagi._

_._

_._

* * *

**cicatrize © tarinapple**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**chapter 2 – lika-liku lara.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**HARUNO** Sakura menggeliat ketika kelopak matanya yang tertutup diterpa sinar matahari. Tangan gadis itu menumpu pada ranjang dan tubuhnya berusaha bangkit. Perlahan ia mengalami keterkejutan tidak wajar hingga nyaris memekik ketika tahu di mana ia tidur.

"Pagi, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan giginya. Sakura hanya menatapnya sejenak, kemudian memori beberapa jam yang lalu menghantam kepalanya secara telak hingga gadis itu akhirnya menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_, dia sudah _pergi_ bukan?"

Safir biru Naruto turut menyorot sendu. "Jadi Sakura-_chan_ tahu."

"Aku tahu," Tangannya meremas sprei dengan kuat. "karenanya aku datang kemarin. Aku tidur di sini, berharap dia akan mengulur kepergiannya—setidaknya sampai aku bangun dan ia bisa pamit, atau setidaknya bangunkan saja aku," Tawa sinis kemudian lepas dari bibirnya. "ini Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kuharapkan? Ia tidak akan pamit meski aku mencegat kepergiannya."

"Kita bisa menjenguknya," hibur Naruto sambil menggigit lidahnya ketika menyadari kalau itu mustahil, mustahil untuk saat ini.

Sakura menahan dirinya untuk melampiaskan emosi pada siapa pun itu. Akhirnya ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan matanya terpaku pada hitai ate yang tergeletak di nakas.

"Itu milikmu,'kan?" Naruto bertanya bodoh. "Kau memang berencana tidur di sini, ya, sampai melepas ikat kepalamu seperti itu—_dattebayo_. "

"Bukan," Sakura menyahut getir. "_Dia_ yang melepasnya."

Naruto menoleh dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

* * *

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok yang dingin. Pandangannya ditutup kain, tangannya terikat—kendati hanya sebelah saja. Ia telah berganti dari pakaian rumah sakit ke pakaian tahanan. Sasuke tak dapat menahan getir ketika menyadari hari sudah pagi dan mengingat Sakura mungkin terbangun kemudian tak mendapati dirinya ada di sana.

Selalu saja, selalu saja seperti ini. Kalau Sasuke bisa, ia dapat meminta keringanan supaya di pagi harilah ia dimasukkan ke selnya—apalagi ini Kakashi, yang melihat _kondisi semalam_ dan mungkin pria itu akan memberikannya keringanan.

Tapi siapakah Sasuke yang berani meminta hal seperti itu setelah semua yang ia lakukan? Sasuke tidak mau lebih _tidak-tahu-diri_ lagi. Konoha sudi memberikan perawatan pun Sasuke anggap sebagai keajaiban. Lagi-lagi ini mungkin karena Kakashi dan tentu saja ... Naruto dan Sakura yang akan setia memperjuangkan dirinya di kondisi apa pun juga.

Sasuke tak sempat berterimakasih setulus-tulusnya pada mereka—betapa ia tahu terimakasih pun tidak akan cukup. Maka pemuda itu akan berusaha melewati masa hukumannya dengan baik.

Banyak hal yang Sasuke ingin perbaiki dalam hidupnya, tentu saja ia 'kan masih muda, tetapi jika seumur hidup dihabiskannya di penjara—entah bagaimana nanti. Karenanya pemuda itu akan bersikap baik selama dalam tahanan, mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan keringanan.

Mendadak saja ajakan Sakura supaya tim tujuh pergi jalan-jalan melintasi kepalanya. Sial, bahkan untuk yang satu itu Sasuke tidak bisa mengabulkannya.

Lihat, betapa buruknya dirinya—sebagai seorang rekan, sahabat, dan seorang pria.

* * *

"Sel Hashirama ...?"

Sakura sedikit tegang ketika memberikan rekam medis Sasuke dan Naruto kepada Tsunade, tetapi melihat gurunya itu berekspresi sumringah dan dalam suasana hati yang bagus membuat Sakura lebih rileks. Namun rileksnya tak berlangsung lama kala Tsunade memperlihatkan sebuah gambar hasil _rontgent_ padanya dan berkata; _"Tangan mereka bisa diperbaiki."_

"Ya, benar sekali! Jaringan-jaringan yang mati itu masih bisa disambung dengan sel Hashirama—seperti pada Zetsu Putih. Kau tahu makhluk itu,'kan?"

"Benar sekali, Zetsu Putih itu bukan manusia dan bagian tubuh mereka bisa beregenerasi. Seharusnya tidak apa jika Sel Hashirama dipergunakan pada jaringan yang mati."

Shizune kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah tabung berisi semacam sel-sel yang bentuknya tak beraturan. Tabung itu berisi air yang entah fungsinya untuk apa. Sakura tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya, ia menyentuh tabung itu tanpa sadar.

_Naruto dan Sasuke ... mereka bisa kembali seperti semula._ Sakura akhirnya ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Tangan kedua pahlawan itu tidak boleh cacat selamanya, kau setuju,'kan, Sakura?" Tsunade bertanya lengkap dengan senyumnya. Gadis merah muda itu berbalik dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tsunade-_sama_! Aku, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya! Saya sangat berterimakasih karena Anda sangat perhatian pada Naruto dan ... Sasuke." Sakura berujar dengan nada yang perlahan mengecil—terutama saat ia mengatakan nama Sasuke.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku supaya mengabaikan mereka, Naruto—dia tidak boleh memiliki satu tangan saja, karena nantinya bocah itu harus _menggenggam dan merangkul_ banyak sekali orang. " Tsunade memejam sejenak. Membayangkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi Hokage. Ah, rupanya mimpi sang pemuda sebentar lagi akan jadi nyata. "meski Sasuke itu menimbulkan cukup banyak masalah—itu tidak menghapus kenyataan kalau dia berkontribusi di pihak kita. Tanpanya, _genjutsu_ sialan itu tidak akan berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"Angkat kepalamu."

"Anda ... benar," sahut Sakura lesu, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Benar juga, seharusnya Sakura tidak sekhawatir ini. Sasuke tidak mungkin dibiarkan mendekam selamanya di balik jeruji besi. Ia ... ia pasti diperlakukan dengan baik. Kendati Konoha tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada tahanannya, Sakura tetap saja cemas. Ada interogasi, dan interogasi itu mungkin akan menenggelamkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke ... dia tidak bisa membicarakan segalanya begitu saja. Sakura tahu itu akan sulit bagi dirinya, dan gadis itu sadar kalau ia pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Karena ini adalah _masalah Sasuke_, Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tak dapat melakukan apa pun selain berdoa yang terbaik untuk rekan mereka itu.

* * *

Haruno Sakura menyerah, dan berniat pulang.

Gadis itu tidak memiliki kontrol penuh atas dirinya lagi—segala yang terjadi dalam perang, dan sesudahnya tentu membebani Sakura tanpa ampun. Kendati sudah diusir dari rumah sakit oleh Nona Tsunade tadi, Sakura tidak bisa langsung pulang. Emosinya mungkin akan langsung meledak jika kena omelan orangtuanya lagi.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan sejenak. Beberapa yang mengenalnya pun mulai menyapa, Sakura membalasnya canggung karena seingatnya ia tidak kenal orang sebanyak itu.

"Ah, Sakura."

Sakura cepat menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Sakura tersenyum dan melambai. "Sore, Shikamaru."

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil meneliti penampilan Sakura yang berbalutkan seragam rumah sakit. "Kau menetap di rumah sakit?"

Tertawa, Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Kau tajam sekali, ya, Shikamaru."

"Yah, dilihat dari pakaianmu dan lumayan banyak korban perang yang dirawat di Konoha—kau mungkin tidak sempat pulang."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, sekarang aku akan pulang."

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi ketika Shikamaru malah berjalan beriringan dengannya. Tidak keberatan pula ditemani, Sakura bisa dapat teman bicara.

"Maaf menanyakan ini, tapi Sasuke ... benar-benar dipenjara?"

Sakura nyaris saja menghentikan langkah, ia kembali berusaha membuat konstan langkahnya. "Ya, begitulah. Beritanya sudah menyebar, ya?"

"Tidak juga," Shikamaru kembali menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "hal itu sudah wajar. Tapi dengan beberapa pertimbangan Sasuke bisa saja tidak masuk penjara."

"Memang. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin memilih untuk mendekam di sana selamanya."

Shikamaru menoleh. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Senyum kecut terulas. "Aku ... bukannya sok tahu. Tapi melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang _ini_, dia ... tidak akan bisa memberi sedikit pun pengampunan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain—"

"Jiwanya tidak tertolong lagi."

"_Sasuga_, Shikamaru." Sakura tidak bisa menahan kagumnya.

Shikamaru menyadari suasana akan semakin keruh jika dirinya mengangkat topik ini lebih tinggi lagi. Pemuda itu menyerah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku belum sempat menjenguk Naruto, dia bagaimana?"

"Baik. Sangat baik," Sakura kemudian teringat sesuatu, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum bicara, "Shikamaru ... bagaimana dengan pemakamannya? Kudengar semua jenazah _shinobi_ Konoha yang gugur sudah lengkap."

Pemuda itu sedikit terhenyak. Gurat-gurat sedih pun hadir kendati dengan keras ditutupi. "Entahlah, aku harap secepatnya saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura, sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagi kami semua yang kehilangan, kesedihan itu pasti ada," Shikamaru memandang lurus netra hijau Sakura, tanpa sadar mereka telah menghentian langkah. "tetapi membuat kesedihan itu tetap ada adalah sebuah pilihan. Ino tidak membiarkan dirinya bersedih terlalu lama, begitu pula Chouji. Kami semua telah _mengikhlaskan mereka untuk pergi_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalian semua kehilangan orang terdekat. Aku ... aku tidak tahu, apakah aku telah berkhianat pada kalian kalau keluargaku saat ini masih tetap utuh?"

Kemudian air mata itu mengalir tanpa permisi. Rasanya Sakura akan meledak sebentar lagi, melihatnya Shikamaru tanpa sadar menghela napas.

"_Mendokusei_, kenapa semua gadis gampang sekali menangis?" Entah bertanya pada siapa, karena Shikamaru memilih untuk memandang langit. "Tidak ada yang namanya berkhianat. Sakura, keluargamu utuh dan itu adalah hal yang patut disyukuri."

"Aku bukannya tidak bersyukur," protesnya lemah sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Aku tahu," Shikamaru kemudian sedikit menajamkan suaranya. "Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau sudah kembali merasakan apa itu kehilangan."

Bukannya mereda, tangisnya malah semakin hebat. Meski tanpa isakan berarti, tapi air mata itu terus saja menuruni pipinya tanpa henti. Seolah-olah perkataan Shikamaru itu menekan tombol untuk meledakkan dirinya.

Nara Shikamaru tahu, kendati Haruno Sakura memiliki keluarga yang lengkap—potongan hatinya yang dibawa hilang kini sudah retak dan tak berbentuk lagi. Kendati potongan itu kembali, menyusunnya adalah hal yang mustahil.

Haruno Sakura telah kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke sejak lama sekali.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Haruno Mebuki meneliti pemandangan di hadapannya—anak gadis satu-satunya itu tengah menyisir helai merah mudanya yang mulai memanjang. Mebuki mau tak mau tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau memanjangkannya?"

Sakura melirik melalui sudut matanya yang sembap. "Entahlah, _Kaa-san_, aku tidak berencana memotongnya dalam waktu dekat."

Mebuki mengambil posisi duduk di kasur putrinya itu. Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu—di mana Sakura pulang dengan sisa tangis yang tak berusaha ditutupi dengan Shikamaru yang mengantarnya. Pemuda itu tak bicara banyak, hanya menyapa singkat dan memberi tahu bahwa Sakura butuh istirahat. Awalnya Mebuki pikir Sakura menangis karena Shikamaru, tapi kalau ditelaah lebih dalam lagi ternyata bukan.

Tapi, yang namanya seorang Ibu, tidak bisa kalau tidak mengungkit masalah anak-gadis-yang-diantar-pulang-lelaki.

"Shikamaru itu, pemuda yang baik."

Sakura menoleh malas seraya meletakkan sisir. "Aku tahu. Ia pintar dan berbakat. Ia bahkan bisa memicu tangisan yang sudah kutahan-tahan sejak lama. Aku ... tidak akan menemukan orang seperti dirinya lagi di sepanjang hidupku. Shikamaru benar-benar teman yang baik, rekan yang dapat diandalkan."

Mebuki tertawa kecil."_Yappari ne_, apa kau masih jual mahal terhadap laki-laki?"

"_Okaa-san_," Sakura beranjak dari kursi meja riasnya dan duduk di samping sang Ibu. "sekarang ... bukan waktunya membicarakan itu."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, sendu tiba-tiba saja menguasai. Sakura yang tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Ibunya pun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Sungguh ... aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ baik-baik saja."

"Berkatmu, Sakura," Mebuki langsung membalas pelukan putrinya yang terlampau erat itu. "jika kau dan para _shinobi_ tidak bertarung di garis depan, melindungi kami semua yang ada di Konoha—mungkin semuanya tidak akan selamat seperti sekarang. Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa, Ayahmu itu bisa diandalkan di beberapa situasi kok," jelasnya menenangkan.

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Skenario-skenario buruk yang awalnya ada di kepalanya pun terhempas jauh. Kala di medan perang, Sakura tahu orangtuanya akan baik-baik saja, beberapa _jounin_ berjaga di desa, _genin_ pun pasti mendukung penjagaan dengan baik. Namun tetap saja ketika mengetahui orangtuanya masih baik-baik saja, apalagi melihat langsung seperti tadi—Sakura tak dapat mengusir lega sekaligus haru yang membanjiri.

Semua, semua saja ia tumpahkan lagi.

"_Okaa-san_ juga bersyukur Sakura baik-baik saja," Mebuki tersenyum tipis. "_Okaa-san_ tahu kalau kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, tapi memelukmu hari ini membuatku benar-benar yakin kalau kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, dengan baik.

"Terimakasih sudah pulang, Sakura. Yah, meski telat, sih."

"_Okaa-san_," Rengekan Sakura keluar bersamaan dengan tetes air mata yang menggenang. "aku punya banyak pasien di rumah sakit tahu! Kita punya kesepakatan tentang ini,'kan?"

"_Hai, hai_, kalau Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit, _Okaa-san_ atau _Otou-san_ tidak berhak memarahi kalau seandainya Sakura pulang malam," Mebuki melepaskan pelukan secara perlahan, lensanya menyorot tajam putrinya, "tapi tidak kalau Sakura tidak pulang ke rumah selama lima hari berturut-turut."

"_M-ma_ ... itu adalah situasi yang tidak bisa kuhindari," elaknya.

"Yah, kemarahanku bisa ditunda kapan saja."

Sakura tersenyum. Tentu saja, keluarganya masih lengkap, akan selalu ada orang yang menunggunya pulang. Akan ada orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, akan ada orang yang mengatakan; semua akan baik-baik saja—kendati itu hanya kebohongan untuk menenangkanmu.

Tapi, bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

... Sasuke dan Naruto, sudah sejak lama tidak merasakan itu. Ah, Naruto dicintai oleh seluruh penduduk desa—semua orang menunggunya pulang, semua orang berdoa untuk keselamatannya, semua orang bahagia ketika akhirnya ia pulang dengan kemenangan dan napas masih ada padanya. Kini akan selalu ada, akan selalu ada orang yang menunggu Naruto pulang. Tidak seperti dulu, kini semua orang mengakuinya, Sang Pahlawan Perang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura sangat bersyukur, akhirnya sahabatnya itu berhasil maju untuk meraih impian terbesarnya. Terlepas dari dukanya saat ini, ia sungguh senang karena sepertinya Naruto akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

Perasaannya serupa paradoks. Di sisi lain ia terpuruk karena teman-temannya yang kehilangan dan juga ... Sasuke. Sakura mungkin dapat berpikir kalau Naruto dapat melanjutkan hidupnya dengan lebih baik lagi. Tapi untuk Sasuke? Untuk sekadar berasumsi saja, Sakura tidak berani.

Tidak ada lagi, tidak ada lagi yang akan menunggu pemuda itu pulang—bahkan sejak dahulu, sampai sekarang tidak berubah. Keluarga yang dulunya ada pun dilenyapkan paksa, kehangatan pun mulai pergi dari sudut hatinya, segala hal tertumpu pada balas dendam. Tidak ada lagi, tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar _tenggelam_ dalam lautan dosanya sendiri.

Cinta adalah perasaan—yang datang sepaket tanpa syarat bersamaan dengan patah dan sakit hati, sedangkan mencintai adalah pilihan—berhak memilih apabila mencintainya membuatmu merasa lebih baik, berhak menolak apabila mencintainya membuatmu menderita. Tidak ada salahnya untuk berhenti mencintai, berhenti berharap, berhenti memikirkan, menghentikan segala derita itu. Sakura sebenarnya bisa, ia hanya tidak mampu.

Haruno Sakura tidak mampu ikut meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang semesta lakukan pada sang pemuda.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tahanan elit, ya?"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespons apa, lagipula ia tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara. Ikatan di sekeliling tubuhnya tak membiarkan Sasuke mengalirkan _chakra_ untuk mendeteksi siapa, kain hitam yang menutupi mata tak membiarkan Sasuke menapaki rupa lawan bicaranya. Tidak bisa disebut lawan bicara sebenarnya, karena Sasuke tidak menanggapi apa pun sedari tadi.

"Kau sendirian di dalam sel itu, penjaga akan memeriksamu selama tiga puluh menit sekali. Ah, sial, kenapa kau begitu diperhatikan?"

_Kenapa kau begitu peduli? _ Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa ocehan lelaki yang entah siapa itu sedikit mengusiknya hingga ia pun menjawab tiap tanya dalam hati, menanggapi tiap suara tanpa bicara. Entahlah.

_Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kesepian_. Setelah beberapa hati mendekam dalam sunyi seusai terlibat keberisikan Naruto tentu akan membuat siapa pun merasa sepi, tapi Uchiha Sasuke yang terbiasa dalam sepi pun mulai terusik.

Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang terbiasa berdiam diri dalam _kegelapan_ pun mulai terganggu karena sebelumnya banyak _warna_ mendominasi harinya. Entah Sasuke harus bersyukur atau menyesal karena ini.

"Kau tahu, hari ini penjagaan akan lengang karena diadakan pemakaman massal korban perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat. Wah, bagaimana kalau kita kabur?"

"..."

"... Uchiha Sasuke ... _ka?_ Kudengar kau salah satu orang yang selamat dari perang? Nah, dari perang saja kau bisa selamat? Bagaimana dari penjara ini? Akan sangat mudah bagimu untuk kabur,'kan?"

_Memang, tapi itu tidak benar untuk dilakukan. _Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dingin—berusaha mengabaikan ocehan orang itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayolah, ayo kita kabur! Kenapa sih kau ini? Sulit sekali untuk menjawab perkataanku? Atau kalau kau sudah kehilangan fungsi pita suara, responslah dengan kepalamu—mengangguklah, menggelenglah. Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kau ini tuli...? ... Ah, tapi tidak juga, Hokage berbicara padamu malam itu dan kulihat kau mengangguk!"

_Orang ini ... sejauh mana ia mengamatiku? _ Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada orang yang terang-terangan mengaku kalau ia memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke sebegitunya. Maksudnya adalah, memangnya dirinya ini siapa? Mantan ninja buronan bukan? Apa yang menarik darinya selain catatan kejahatannya? Orang-orang tidak perlu melihat detail tindak-tanduknya seperti itu. Sangat menganggu, sesungguhnya.

"Sungguh dari ekspresimu sekarang, kutebak kau ingin segera keluar dari sini."

"Tidak juga."

Lawan bicaranya tercengang, sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar yang layak dipergunakan untuk tempat persinggaha lalat. "W-wah ... tak kusangka kau berbicara."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, diluar dugaan ia mau menjawab ocehan tidak jelas orang itu. Tapi tidak ada penyesalan berarti, lagipula untuk apa? Ini hanya dua patah kata.

Entah berapa lama hening merajai, dan tampaknya orang aneh itu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengamati Sasuke. Suasana sel pun ikut hening—beberapa bisikan yang awalnya ada pun tak terdengar lagi.

Sampai Sasuke mendengar suara pintu sel yang terbuka—membuatnya tanpa sadar mendongak ketika merasa ada orang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kau mau bebas?"

Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering, Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas tapi tidak dapat menjawab. Bebas? Sebenarnya apa definisi bebas itu? Beban yang ditanggungnya tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk mengecap kebebasan sekalipun dirinya keluar dari penjara.

Untuk segala tangis dan derita yang pernah dicipta Sasuke, semesta tak akan mengizinkannya bahagia.

"Ikut aku, kauakan diinterogasi." Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar suaranya, ia mengingat-ingat sembari bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi sel.

"Sasuke, jangan menyusahkan _Sensei_-mu ini, ya. Jawablah setiap pertanyaan dengan benar."

"Aa." Sasuke menjawab himbauan Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu menepuk-nepuk kepala muridnya sembari berpindah ruang ke tempat interogasi, ditemani Ibiki—Kakashi yakin ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

"Semoga semuanya beristirahat dengan tenang."

Kebanyakan _shinobi_ dan orang-orang biasa yang berpakaian hitam sudah membubarkan diri dari pemakaman. Tapi Hyuga Hinata masih menunduk di hadapan makam Hyuga Neji yang dupanya masih menyala. Gadis itu membiarkan air matanya turun satu per satu, tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya.

Naruto pun serupa, ia berdiri di samping Hinata dengan duka yang tersirat jelas dari safir birunya. Tangan tunggalnya berusaha meraih bahu Hinata namun terhenti begitu saja di udara, tangan itu terkepal dan kembali ke sisi tubuh pemiliknya—semua terekam jelas oleh netra hijau Sakura yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Yang sudah pergi tidak dapat kembali—ketika tahu Neji meninggalkan dunia ini ada yang remuk di hati semua rekannya, ketika tahu ia pergi karena melindungi Sang Pahlawan Perang ada yang berusaha mengembalikan remuk itu seperti semula. Kepergian Neji tidak akan pernah menjadi sia-sia, karena kemenangan sudah ada di tangan mereka, begitu pula pengorbanan _shinobi_ lainnya.

Kendati begitu, Naruto masih merasa begitu bersalah atas kepergian pemuda Hyuga itu. Terlepas dari segala keberhasilannya, kemenangan yang dibawanya—perih itu masih ada. Apalagi ketika ia melihat netra Hinata yang berair, sungguh, hatinya remuk—tak tertolong lagi.

Ketika sibuk dengan duka masing-masing, mereka berdua serempak menoleh ke belakang ketika merasa seseorang mengenggam tangan mereka. Haruno Sakura tersenyum dengan sudut mata yang berair.

"Neji ... pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik,'kan?" tanyanya parau. Hinata tanpa aba-aba langsung berbalik dan memeluk gadis merah muda itu, dengan isakan tertahan mereka berbagi lara di bawah senja yang sebentar lagi dijemput malam. Naruto tersenyum sendu.

Dalam perang, kehilangan adalah risiko yang tidak dapat dihindari—hanya saja masih sulit menerima kenyataan kalau Neji yang harus terkena risiko itu. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang?

Naruto memejam. _Membangun masa depan yang lebih baik_, tentu saja. Dengan begitu seluruh pengorbanan dari jenazah yang sudah dimakamkan ini tidak akan sia-sia.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian," Tangan tunggal Naruto menepuk pucuk kepala kedua gadis itu secara bergantian—membuat keduanya melepas pelukan. "sudah cukup dengan semua air mata itu. Kita harus mengikhlaskan mereka pergi."

"Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya, tentu saja," Sakura membalas sambil mengusap pipinya. "hanya saja sedih itu pasti ada. Aku akan bersedih hari ini, tapi tidak untuk besok."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis—mendengar jelas ujaran Sakura karena jarak di antara mereka tidaklah jauh, kendati telinga masih berdengung karena tangisan Ino. Gadis itu menangis keras, teredam oleh dadanya—memeluknya erat, Chouji tadi pun memeluknya tanpa aba-aba. Hah. Sungguh merepotkan, bukan? Untung saja Ino langsung pulang ketika masa lainnya bubar. Tampaknya gadis itu tak sempat bertukar sapa dengan Sakura karena tangisnya terlalu sulit untuk ditahan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura. Ketika perang berlangsung, dan kita kehilangan banyak pasukan, kita tidak sempat berduka bahkan cenderung abai. Tapi ketika perang usai dan kita sadar telah kehilangan mereka, duka itu akan datang berkali-kali lipat," balas Hinata sendu.

"Ayo kita pulang," Naruto mengusulkan. "Apa dari kalian berniat makan malam dulu?"

"Tapi tidak untuk ramen," tegas Sakura.

"A-ah tenang saja. Ini hanya makan malam biasa. Hinata, kau ikut?"

"Hei, kau tidak mengajakku?" Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto dan pemuda pirang itu terkekeh.

"He, itu tidak mungkinlah. Ayo kita cari tempat."

Sakura memandang punggung teman-temannya yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan nanar. Ketika gadis itu menilik pandangan mereka satu per satu, ia merasa sesuatu menghantam dadanya, lagi. Mereka semua ... hanya ingin menenggelamkan lara dengan sedikit obrolan ringan makan malam, kendati begitu, luka jelas sekali masih ada. Melihatnya, Sakura ingin menangis saja.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau tidak ikut?"

"I-ikut!"

Dengan langkah yang agak terseok, Sakura pun menyusul mereka.

* * *

Sasuke yakin ini sudah tengah malam, bahkan nyaris pagi buta. Ketika interogasinya usai, dan kepalanya terasa luar biasa sakit ketika keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Mengapa Uchiha Itachi mau melakukan semua itu?"_

"_Bagaimana kau membunuh Orochimaru dulu?"_

"_Seberapa dalam kau mengenal Uchiha Obito? Apa saja rencana yang ia miliki selain perang dunia shinobi itu?"_

"_Bisa kau berikan keterangan mengenai saat kau dan edo tensei Uchiha Itachi menyengel Kabuto?"_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tadi diutarakan menggema di kepalanya. Sasuke mengernyit ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut lagi—apa efek dibaca ingatannya seperti ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Interogasinya berlangsung alot, mungkin tujuh jam lebih. Ketika Sasuke meneliti langit, ia pun yakin kalau ini sudah pagi buta. Ia sudah berada di ruangan ini sejak sore mungkin. Sasuke pikir telah selesai ketika pertanyaan berhenti diajukan, dan ia diizinkan istirahat tapi beberapa saat setelahnya Ibiki malah datang lagi untuk membaca ingatannya supaya mendapatkan keterangan yang lebih jelas.

"_Apa kau berniat melakukan pengkhianatan lain terhadap Konoha? Terhadap Aliansi Shinobi?"_

Sasuke resmi tidak baik-baik saja, ia goyah dari posisi berdirinya ketika pandangannya mulai memburam. Tangan tunggalnya meraba sekitar sebelum akhirnya terduduk di sebuah bangku. Sungguh, siapa pun yang meletakkan bangku di sana, Sasuke sangat berterimakasih.

"_Kau memiliki Mangekyo Sharingan, juga Rinnegan. Keberadaanmu di sini akan membahayakan seisi Konoha."_

"_Ah, Ibiki, kau berencana mengusir muridku dari desa ini? Jahat sekali."_

"_Bukan begitu, _Rokudaime-sama_. Saat ini memang damai, tapi Anda tahu sendiri,'kan kalau bisnis gelap tidak akan bisa diberantas sampai akarnya. Bahkan mereka tetap ada ketika kita semua sibuk berperang. Dan mengincar Uchiha Sasuke untuk Rinnegan-nya akan menjadi sangat menarik bagi mereka."_

"_Aku akan pergi dari desa."_

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke kepala bangku. Ia sedikit memijit pelipisnya, tanpa bisa berhenti mengilas balik interogasi itu. Kakashi sendiri menyebutnya sebagai pembicaraan santai. Apanya? Apa membaca ingatan oranglain itu termasuk pembicaraan santai? Gurunya itu benar-benar.

Sasuke kemudian merasakan hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Terbersit di kepalanya untuk mencari apartemen, apa ia harus pergi ke apartemen Naruto? Heh. Rasanya tidak baik untuk menganggu malam—ehm, pagi-pagi buta begini. Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi beretika terhadap Naruto?

Tapi rasanya untuk beranjak pun Sasuke tak mampu—bukannya tak mampu juga, hanya malas saja. Lelah merajalela hingga Sasuke dari pandangan oranglain akan tampak terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

Seperti dari pandangan netra hijau yang kebetulan lewat.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?!"

Sasuke praktis membuka matanya, sedikit membelalak ketika mendapati Haruno Sakura dengan pakaian rumahannya berlari mendekat. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Bukan, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatup lagi. "Aku telah dibebaskan."

Ada sekelebat rasa untuk segera merengkuh entitas di hadapannya, tapi Sakura menahan kuat-kuat. Tangannya terkepal di atas dada ketika ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. "Ah, syukurlah."

"Aa."

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, sementara Sakura meneliti penampilannya secara terang-terangan lalu terkesiap ketika Sasuke mendadak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"H-hanya memastikan ini benar-benar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Memastikan aku tidak kabur dari penjara?"

Sakura melotot maksimal. Apa-apaan kesimpulan sepihak itu? "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Sasuke menghela napas tanpa sadar. Kenapa pula ia jadi kesulitan menahan opini itu? Apa karena kepalanya tak mau berhenti berdenyut sejak tadi? Lalu sekarang ia harus membalas apa? "Maaf."

Ia tidak bisa terkejut lebih dari ini, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Berbicara seperti itu tidaklah pantas."

"Aku tahu."

Sakura menahan desisannya ketika Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah. Ada gemas tak tertahankan ketika helai hitam sang pemuda menutupi sebagian ekspresinya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanyanya garing.

" ... rencana?"

"Kautahu? Menyewa apartemen misalnya, apartemen lamamu sudah lama dijual,'kan? Atau berbelanja? Kau tidak punya cukup banyak pakaian,'kan? Atau ... kau berencana mengakhiri status geninmu itu?! Tapi kukira akan lama untuk ujian _chunin_ selanjutnya, pemerbaikan infrastruktur dan suprastruktur akan berlangsung cukup—"

" ... aku tidak berencana menetap untuk waktu yang lama."

Selanjutnya hanyalah gemerisik angin yang terdengar. Sakura menatap lurus netra Sasuke yang menyorot sendu ke arahnya. Ada rasa tak terdefinisikan menyelesak masuk ke dalam hatinya yang baru saja kembali ditata. _Emerald_-nya meredup, memejam kuat sampai akhirnya terbuka tatkala berusaha menata kalimat.

"A-ah begitu. Kalau begitu kau mau menginap di apartemen Naruto? Ehhh ... tapi apa kauakan betah?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada riang yang terdengar sumbang karena dipaksakan. "dia itu 'kan ceroboh sekali, apartemennya juga selalu berantakan. Tidurnya pun ... mendengkur.

"Kau mau di apartemenku saja?"

Sasuke tidak mampu menahan keterkejutan hingga alisnya pun terangkat.

"M-maksudku," Sakura meralat hati-hati kendati jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. "aku punya apartemen, kau bisa menempatinya karena aku tidur di rumah orangtuaku. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengernyit dalam karena merasakan kepalanya berdenyut konstan, seirama dengan jantungnya. Itu menyakitkan, sesak. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, tak elak membuat gadis itu kecewa berat.

"A-aku terlalu memaksa, ya? Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa bantu carikan apartemen lain kok."

"Aku tidak menolaknya," Sasuke bersuara, seraya memejam erat. "maaf, tapi bisakah kau memeriksa kepalaku?"

"H-hah?" Tunggu, itu barusan terdengar seperti lelucon. Tapi karena ini Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak mungkin mengujar lelucon sehabis keluar dari penjara apalagi ini masih pagi-pagi buta. "K-kenapa dengan kepalamu?"

"Sedikit nyeri."

Sakura langsung berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke setelah menyingkirkan rambutnya sebelum mengalirkan _chakra_ hijau di sana. Pemuda itu refleks memejam dan menghembuskan napas lega. Seolah rasa sakitnya diangkat secara perlahan.

"Syok ringan. Cobalah tenangkan dirimu, bernapaslah perlahan."

Sasuke tidak percaya akan tiba hari di mana dirinya terkena syok ringan. Ini pasti efek interogasi tadi. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Aku memintamu tenang, bukan minta maaf. Sasuke-_kun_, kali ini dengarkan aku, ya? Aliran _chakra_-mu benar-benar berantakan."

Apa? Apa yang bisa membuatnya tenang? Sedari tadi yang berputar adalah interogasi, masa lalu, dan _seandainya-jika-aku-tidak_. Tidak ada ingatan yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Ah, mungkin ada.

Terbersitlah ingatan tentang tim tujuh—Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura. Atau yang mendominasi adalah Sakura. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, tangan tunggalnya bergerak menyentuh tangan Sakura di dahinya.

"Kenapa?" Oniksnya menyorot penuh rasa bersalah pada netra Sakura yang memandang serius dirinya. Sasuke mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu diam-diam terkesiap hatinya. "Kenapa kaulakukan ini padaku?"

"_Nani_?" Sakura tak bisa menahan kekehannya yang muncul alami demi menutupi perasaannya yang telah porakporanda. "Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri yang memintaku memeriksa kepalamu."

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan," Sasuke berhenti berucap ketika menyadari beberapa fakta. Pertama, Naruto mencegahnya melakukan hal bodoh lagi hingga mengorbankan tangannya. Kedua, Sakura mengobatinya tanpa banyak bertanya, tanpa banyak tuntutan untuk menjelaskan apa-apa. Ketiga, Kakashi mengusahakan kebebasannya.

Setelah semua yang Sasuke lakukan, tim tujuh tidak berhenti memberinya bantuan. Tidak memperlakukannya seperti seorang kriminal, masih sebagai sahabat meski kealpaannya tergolong cukup lama. Masih peduli padanya kendati Sasuke pernah berusaha membunuh mereka semua.

_Berusaha membunuh gadis di hadapannya. _

Sasuke menggertakan gigi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura merasakan genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya menguat, lalu seketika mengendur perlahan dan terlepas. Sasuke memandangnya sejenak.

"Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum sendu. Tampaknya 'maaf' adalah frasa favorit Uchiha Sasuke mulai sekarang.

Ia memilih mengabaikan."Apa sakitnya sudah mendingan? Kau bisa beristirahat di apartemenku."

"Aa, maaf merepotkanmu."

* * *

"_T-teme_ sudah bebas?!"

"Itu benar," Gadis itu menghela napas dan menyerahkan tas plastik putih pada Naruto. "Ini obatmu. Akan kukabari kalau Sel Hashirama sudah siap untuk disambung di tanganmu."

Naruto menyambar plastik tanpa rasa tertarik sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih Sasuke sebagai objek pembicaraannya. "Hukumannya ditangguhkan? Atau dihapuskan?"

"Ini berkat jasa Sasuke-_kun_ selama perang. Kakashi-_sensei_ mengusahakan kebebasan murid kesayangannya."

" ... Kakashi-_sensei_? Ah, aku lupa ia kini adalah Hokage."

Sakura menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau mau cepat-cepat jadi Hokage? Kau bahkan masih genin."

Naruto praktis mencibir, "_Hai, hai_, Nona yang baru saja dipromosikan jadi _Jounin_."

Gadis itu memutar mata meski wajahnya sedikit merona. Tangannya bergerak merapikan meja kerjanya sambil sesekali membaca berkas-berkas yang berserakan di sana dan mengumpulkannya dengan urutan yang sesuai. Naruto mengamatinya sembari berpangku tangan.

"Jadi? Sasuke seriusan tidur di apartemenmu?"

"Begitulah, kau mau menjenguknya?"

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa. "Entahlah. Nanti malam aku ada acara makan malam dengan para _Kage_ yang menjengukku, _dattebayo_. Mereka sudah repot-repot menjenguk Naruto _ini_, apa aku harus mengabaikan mereka demi sahabat sialan yang satu itu?"

"Hoh, pantas saja aku melihat Temari-_san_ tadi ketika berangkat ke mari." Benar, setelah mengantar Sasuke ke apartemennya, Sakura langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk meneliti Sel Hashirama lebih lanjut lagi. Berpapasanlah ia dengan Temari di tengah jalan, hanya Temari. Sakura hanya menanyakan kabar saja sebelum terburu-buru pergi.

"Yap, mereka sudah tiba tiga hari lalu, _dattebayo_. Tapi aku sama sekali belum berterimakasih dengan benar, jadi aku akan menraktir mereka nanti malam!"

"He, baik sekali Naruto ini, mau menraktir mereka," Kemudian Sakura menoleh dengan _deathglare_. "kapan kauakan menraktirku?"

" ..._E-etto_ ... aku baru ingat!" Naruto tersenyum dipaksakan. "Iruka-_sensei_ akan memulai kelasnya siang ini! Aku harus ke Akademi sebelum diseret paksa Konohamaru. _Jaa neee_!"

Begitulah perjuangan Uzumaki Naruto untuk kabur dari kewajibannya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal makanan. Sakura kepikiran tentang Sasuke. Kemungkinan pemuda itu diam di apartemennya sepanjang hari ini. Gadis itu berniat membawakan makan malam. Tapi ... bagaimana ya, canggung, bukan? Apalagi mengingat fakta Sasuke tidak menetap lama di sini membuat perasaan Sakura campur aduk tiap kali melihat matanya. Tadi pagi saja Sakura berulang kali ingin memalingkan pandangannya, tapi ditahannya.

"Sakura-_senpai_, anda boleh pulang karena sekarang _shift_-ku."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih, Yui, aku akan menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu."

Yui mengangguk. "Oke, tapi jangan memaksakan diri, ya, _Senpai_! Anda sudah di sini sejak pagi buta."

Berbeda tentu. Tapi pagi ia sibuk di laboratorium dengan Tsunade dan Shizune, dan baru bisa berjaga siang harinya. Namun ya, sudahlah, lagipula Yui sudah berkata, akan tidak sopan jika seorang senior mengabaikan juniornya seperti itu. Terlihat seolah senior ingin menguasai segala pekerjaan.

Sakura menutup lacinya. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"_Otsukaresama deshita_!"

Gadis itu keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap senja yang sebentar lagi dijemput oleh malam. Sakura kemudian mengarahkan kakinya ke kios terdekat—tapi urung ketika melihat spanduk Ichiraku Ramen berkibar dari kejauhan. Sakura terkekeh ketika mendapati dirinya membeli dua porsi ramen padahal beberapa waktu lalu mengomeli Naruto tentang gaya hidupnya yang sama sekali tidak sehat.

"Ini, silakan, Sakura-_san_." Ayame mengulurkan bungkus plastik lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura langsung keluar ketika usai membayar. Pikirannya agak berkecamuk ketika semakin dekat dengan apartemen. Gadis itu merogoh kantung roknya namun urung ketika mengingat Sasuke ada di dalam. Haruskah ia mengetuk pintu?

Dua menit. Mematung. Berpikir.

"_Shannaroo_! Kenapa pula?! Ini apartemenku!"

Sakura membuka pintu dengan agak kasar dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah apartemen. Netranya agak membelalak ketika melihat Sasuke berbaring di sofa dengan wajah yang ditutup buku, buku milik Sakura.

"_T-tadaima_ ..." Ia berbisik seraya melangkahkan kaki ke dapur, meletakkan bungkus plastik, sebelum akhirnya mendekati Sasuke dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

Perlahan tangan Sakura bergerak mengangkat buku itu. Napasnya tertahan ketika melihat sudut mata Sasuke yang terpejam sedikit berair, kalau diteliti lagi ada bekas air mata. Mau tak mau ada hati Sakura terenyuh bukan main.

Napasnya sedikit tersendat ketika tahu Sasuke menangis dalam tidurnya. Mengapa? Mengapa semesta begitu jahat? Mengapa semesta tidak memutus lara sang pemuda? Apakah Sasuke memang tidak termaafkan lagi?

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar. Sakura terkejut hingga jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi paling absurd tahun ini. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatup lagi, buka lalu tutup lagi. Sasuke yang memperhatikannya langsung bangkit dari tidur sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa?"

"A-apa, _itu_... aku ... . _E-etto_, aku membawakanmu makan malam!" Sakura menandaskan kalimat secara terburu-buru. "M-maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku memang tidak terbiasa tidur terlalu lama."

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, tak menutupi ekspresi sendu yang tiba-tiba terulas. "Aku akan menyiapkannya dulu."

Lima belas menit berlalu hening dan cepat. Sakura mendapati dirinya tergesa-gesa dalam menghabiskan makanan sembari melirik Sasuke yang ajaibnya tetap saja tenang kendati mungkin tahu dirinya ketahuan menangis. Gadis itu menggigit bibir sambil menyelesaikan cucian piring.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Tidak perlu."

"Aku masih bisa sekadar meletakkan piring kembali ke tempatnya," balas Sasuke dengan tersinggung yang kentara. Mau tidak mau Sakura tersenyum tidak enak seraya mempersilakan Sasuke untuk membantunya. Suasana kembali hening karena berbagai pemikiran Sakura tercampur aduk jadi satu.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura menggosok mangkok yang sama selama semenit, ia mengernyit ketika menyadari gadis itu melamun dalam pekerjaannya.

"Hei."

"A-ah ... kenapa?"

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan Sakura yang berbalut sarung tangan penuh sabun cucian piring. "Kau yang kenapa."

Menyadari, Sakura segera mematikan air setelah menyelesaikan mangkok itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke seusai mengeringkannya. Tangannya terulur dan enggan melepas mangkoknya. Tingkah itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terusik.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya dengan melembutkan suaranya. Sasuke agaknya perlu memoles lagi tatakrama berbicaranya karena seumur hidup dihabiskan dengan nada ketus—suaranya tadi tidaklah terdengar lembut. Masih ada keengganan terselip, tapi Sakura berusaha paham—maka ia tersenyum tipis.

"Berapa lama kauakan menetap di sini?"

"Mungkin lusa aku akan pergi."

Lusa.

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman pada mangkok sementara Sasuke menahan gentar yang ia rasa lewat tangannya yang juga menyentuh benda itu. Otak cerdasnya berusaha merangkai kalimat tepat untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya saat ini.

Tapi kalimat itu tak kunjung terealisasi kendati Sakura sudah menanti. Gadis itu pun dalam fase yang sulit, setengah dirinya ingin merampas mangkok itu dan setengahnya lagi ingin meraih tangan lain yang ikut menggenggam.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu lagi."

_Jadi kau sadar seberapa dalam kau sudah menyakitiku?_ Sakura tersenyum getir. "Sasuke-_kun_ adalah orang yang baik, aku tahu. Meski orang bilang kau keji, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Karena aku tahu kau menyimpan banyak sekali luka, lara, akibat masa lalu. Aku paham, selayaknya Naruto paham. Mungkin aku tidak mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat denganmu, selayaknya kau dan Naruto, mungkin aku tidak tahu dirimu, sebagaimana Naruto mengenalmu. Tapi aku selalu percaya padamu.

Jadi jangan biarkan dirimu merusak kepercayaanku, ya?"

Kemudian mangkok itu pecah, menjadi kepingan kecil yang mustahil disusun lagi, bersamaan dengan dekap hangat yang menenggelamkan sekaligus memicu segala rasa yang pernah ada di hati keduanya.

"Kau tahu," Sakura berujar dengan suara yang teredam dada lawan bicaranya. "aku ini sudah menyerah ... sejak lama sekali."

"Bohong," tandas Sasuke, tangannya tetap mendekap erat Sakura seolah tiada hari lain selain hari ini. "jika iya, kau tidak akan membiarkan aku melakukan ini."

"Meskipun begitu kauakan tetap pergi."

"Meskipun begitu aku memang akan pergi," Sasuke mengulang pelan, pahit dalam tiap frasanya. "dan meskipun begitu, sebagaimana dirimu,

"Aku percaya padamu, dan aku menyayangimu."

Dan kepingan itu meleleh, laksana rasa yang selama ini beku dalam hati keduanya

* * *

_**bersambung**_

* * *

_a/n_: jdi gini, saya udah selesain chapter dua ini sebanyak 3k waktu _posting_ chapter 1, tapi karena setelah itu saya diberi tanggung jawab menjadi panitia mpls—menjabat sebagai komandan, saya jdi sibuk banget, sekolah _sunrise_ pulang _sunset_. rumah cuman persinggahan buat tidur doang astaga. _so_ laptop ini sampe berdebu karena tidak tersentuh samsek. maaf ya, semoga puas sama chapter ini. btw ini ga dibaca ulang, _so_ kalau ada _typo_ kasi tahu ya.

menjawab pertanyaan di _review_. **ini akan sampai chapter berapa? outline-nya sih 10, doain emang 10 ya. **

**di-posting di wattpad?** **gini deh. kalian semua lebih enak di mana? di sini atau di wattpad? kasi tahu di review ya, karena saya sendiri oke-oke aja dengan kedua platform itu hehe.**

**makasi yang udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya, glad to hear that y'all wanted to see the next chapter, lov uuuuu. eniwei, kasi saya saran dong untuk fanfik ini :)))**

.

.

* * *

**[ selanjutnya :**

"Kenapa kau sebegitu percaya padanya?"

"Entahlah, ketika mendengar kalau ia bergabung dengan kelompok bandit seperti itu tiba-tiba saja ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak percaya, tepatnya adalah tidak pernah percaya kalau Sasuke akan melakukan seperti itu."

Di tengah ujaran itu, Sakura diam-diam membatin; kalau waktunya tidak lama lagi.

**cicatrize chapter 3 – dimensi penuh distorsi ]**

* * *

.

.


End file.
